


【开秋】疼痛

by yuan0622



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan0622/pseuds/yuan0622
Relationships: 开秋
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Estande





	【开秋】疼痛

鸣瓢秋人知道自己就需要这种疼痛。

“怎么了？前辈，表情渐渐变了哦~”

那个变态，富久田保津把他压在公共浴室的白瓷砖墙上的时候，鸣瓢没有反应过来，再想挣扎的时候，火热的东西便已经狠狠楔入，他只觉得内脏被顶弄得一塌糊涂，入口大概已经撕裂了。那家伙不仅脑子有洞，连那玩意也打了孔穿了环，金属的玩意夹带着体温划过他的内里。

“唔——”鸣瓢死咬着牙关，只有鼻间的哼鸣混在水流声中。

施暴者对于被虐者的反应不甚满意，“怎么了嘛……”他将手往上摸着，在鸣瓢胸口上因寒冷而竖立起的部位撵弄起来，指腹划过后又狠狠揪起，眼看着那块浅棕色的皮肤变成糜烂的红色时，指甲参与了进来，在那对男人来说没什么用的肉头上留下掐痕。

“艹……好爽……”

没错，疼痛。

鸣瓢秋人因为疼痛而兴奋起来，身体的各个地方都背叛主人的意识一般火热起来。比一般男人略窄的腰肢塌下去，露出圆润的臀，臀尖无意识的轻晃着，勾引着身后的男人。他将胸口挺起，那嫣红的乳尖就碾压在瓷砖墙上，又硬了起来。前面的性器并没有被人爱抚，那根东西在疼痛中居然上下甩动着，透明的前液失禁一般流出来，马眼一张一合，鸣瓢无意识夹着腿，想将后穴的爽快移交到前面一些。

富久田很快发现了身下这个男人的奇特之处，他知道男人有妻有女，身处此地也正是因为妻女的丧命，而奇特就在于，男人对于男性之间的性爱并不陌生的模样，甚至在他近乎强暴似的操弄中都会无意识地晃动起腰肢自己找寻快乐的地方。

太有趣了。

富久田很少能发现如此有趣的人。

“前辈……”他在鸣瓢的耳畔低语，伸出舌尖舔弄着男人的耳廓，男人不像女人一般婉转地呻吟，只是偶尔从唇边泄露出低吟和粗重的喘息，而这短短的破绽更显得诱人。“前辈……不是第一次呢……”

火热的内壁顿时收紧了，富久田舒爽地低吼一声，又将自己的东西装在他内壁的弱点上。猜中了啊。他心想着。于是他将手隆在鸣瓢的性器前端，若有似无地磨着他娇嫩的孔。这一次，鸣瓢爽得连肩膀都缩了起来，樱粉色的发被不知是汗还是水完全打湿，贴在他的脸上，富久田看不出他一丝表情的波动。

“让我猜猜……前辈的对象是谁呢……？”

他用力撞击着男人的内里，企图从内摧毁它。

“前辈有漂亮的妻子和女儿……因此……在她们活着的时候是不会有这种体验的……那么在她们死后……不不不……那时的前辈脑子里应该只有复仇吧……那么……”

他突然下了狠手掐握住鸣瓢的肉茎，那根东西受了刺激，淅淅沥沥喷溅出来。

“啊啊啊——”

这一次，富久田终于听见了这个阴沉的前辈舒爽的低吼。

“……是百贵先生吧……”

话语如同冰冷的海水淹没了鸣瓢秋人。

“不、不是……”他沙哑着嗓子反驳者，可愉悦犯并不打算放过他，“警校同期又是搭档，你们互生情愫太正常了啊……让我想想，为什么你还是会选择结婚生子呢……”

“闭嘴！”

“啊，原来是这样啊……”富久田故弄玄虚地大声说着，咬住他的耳垂，一双手将鸣瓢的双手死死压在墙壁上，“他看不出来你的爱意……哈哈哈哈……也对，那么正经的警官先生怎么能懂我们这种变态的心啊，你说的对不对，前辈！”

在猛烈的撞击中，鸣瓢秋人的意识越发飘忽起来。

是啊，百贵从来看不出来他的心思，即便是酒后在他的勾引下顺水推舟的做了，那个人还是一点都意识不到，几年的炮友关系让鸣瓢越发绝望起来，于是他先结束了这场闹剧，他将自己绝望的感情收起来了。

大概这是种惩罚吧。

他在满是血泊的房间里呆愣在那里。

上天一定是在惩罚他的懦弱，才一次又一次地剥夺他爱的所有东西。

在井里，每一次死亡的感受都是如此真实，鸣瓢竟然上瘾般地无数次反反复复地生生死死，只因百贵的几句命令。

什么时候才能真的感受一次死亡啊。

他躺在牢室的床上这么想着，嘴巴又觉得闲了起来，在做刑警的时候他和百贵都烟不离手，赛着抽，遇到极其想不通的案子时他的唇舌就会缠过去，品尝着那人嘴里浓重的尼古丁的味道。

现在，烟没有了，那人的吻，也不可能有了。

富久田看见鸣瓢涣散的眸子，不满地掐住他的下巴，“百贵先生一定不知道这些吧。下一次，下一次他提审我的时候，我要不要和他提一提呢……？”

“不……”

富久田满意地看着鸣瓢无力挣扎的模样，将唇凑了过去，“那你就，求我吧……”男人厚重的唇舌堵住了鸣瓢发声的渠道，粘腻的触感煽动着他所有的感官。

啊，没有尼古丁的味道。

鸣瓢在迷蒙的情欲中伸出舌头回应着他残暴的吻，断续的喉音飘在他们相接的唇上。

“弄、弄痛我……”

“遵命。我的名侦探。”

+END+


End file.
